gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relación:Quinn y Puck
La relación entre Quinn y Puck es denominada Quick (Lucy Qui'nn y Pu'ck). Ambos tuvieron una hija, Beth. En la primera temporada, mientras que Quinn estaba de novia con Finn, quedo embarazada de Puck, quien gustaba de ella. La habia llevado a su casa y la emborracho con vino. Luego, cuando Quinn se entera de que sería mamá, le dice a Finn que el bebe es de el ,cuando en realidad es de Puck. Informacion General Durante la Primera Temporada Puck estuvo enamorado de Quinn, no le importó mucho que ella sea la novia de su mejor amigo Finn. Durante toda esta Temporada hay altibajos en esta relación, ya que entre ellos hay algo mas que amistad pero algo menos que una relación amorosa, y Finn comienza a notarlo. Puck confieasa a Quinn que la ama, pero ella no le corresponde. Durante la Segunda Temporada Quinn y Puck no tienen prácticamente ninguna interacción amorosa. Durante la tercera temporada Puck aun muestra sentimientos por Quinn, pero no tan romanticos, mas bien de cariño. Se interesa por ella y por su futuro y hace que Quinn piense antes de cometer un gran error que no solo cambiaria su vida radicalmente, sino tambien la de Beth: el querer recuperarla. Quinn intenta que Puck se acueste con ella de nuevo y puedan tener otro bebe, pero el se da cuenta y entonces Quinn y el hablan sobre el tema y como es que la vida de Quinn no volvio a ser la misma despues de lo ocurrido en años posteriores. Historia por temporada Primera Temporada Showmance En Showmance, Quinn se ríe al ver que Puck le lanza un Slushie a Rachel. Preggers En Preggers, Puck nota que Finn tiene algo, por lo que le pregunta que so que le pasaba, a lo que Finn le dice que Quinn esta embarazada. Entonces Puck va en busca de Quinn para preguntarle que si quien era el padre, entonces le recuerda que cuando en una noche tuvieron sexo que le había dicho que era virgen y que cree que no lo hizo con Finn porque el y Finn son amigos y se lo hubiera dicho, entonces Quinn le responde: "Desde cuando acostumbras a dormir con las novias de tus amigos?". Entonces Quinn se intenta alejar pero Puck arma un alboroto en donde casi delata que Quinn esta embarazada, así que Quinn lleva a Puck a un salón en donde están solos y le dice que solo durmió con el porque se sentía gorda ese día y el la emborracho, le dice que solamente es un perdedor y que siempre lo seguirá siendo. Mas tarde, durante el partido de fútbol, se puede ver a Quinn riéndose cuando en medio partido, Puck y los demás miembros del equipo bailan Single Ladies. Al terminar el partido, Puck ve con enojo como Quinn y Finn se besan. Finalmente, cuando Puck se acerca a Quinn y a Finn, le dice a Quinn que se nota un poco gorda, a lo que Finn la defiende y le dice a Puck que no le hable de esa manera a su novia. The Rhodes Not Taken En The Rhodes Not Taken, en la sala de coro, cuando todos intentan adivinar que era lo que le pasaba a Quinn, Puck les dice que ella puede estar embarazada y les dice que el padre es Finn, aunque el sabe que el bebe es suyo. Mas tarde, Quinn y Puck bailan juntos al final de Last Name. Throwdown En Throwdown, Sue divide al grupo en dos partes donde Quinn y Puck, junto con Rachel, Brittany y Finn, se encuentran juntos con Will. Juntos ensayan para presentar No Air frente al equipo de Sue donde Finn y Rachel tienen los solos y Quinn, Puck y Brittany cantan de fondo. Quinn convence a Puck y Brittany de que el Sr. Schue los trataba como minorías para que ambos se cambiaran a los Chicos de Sue. Mash-Up En Mash-Up, se ve a Puck viendo a Quinn por unos segundos durante Bust a Move. Mas tarde, se revela que Puck sale con Rachel y le canta Sweet Caroline en le salón de coro; Quinn no parece muy agusto con la canción. Mas tarde, Puck termina con Rachel y Rachel sabe que termino con ella porque tenia sentimientos por Quinn, Puck le confiesa a Rachel que se unió al Club Glee para estar mas cerca de Quinn y Rachel le dice que se da cuenta de como el mira a Quinn ya que es de la misma manera en la que ella mira a Finn. Wheels En Wheels, Puck escucha la conversación entre Finn y Quinn acerca de que necesitaban dinero para pagar los recibos médicos. Puck le da a Quinn algo de dinero ($18) para su hijo. Ella se lo devuelve, diciéndole que se irá a la tumba jurando que el bebé es de Finn. Poco después tienen una pelea de comida y Finn entra justo antes de que Quinn y Puck se besaran, Finn pregunta lo que estaban haciendo, a lo que Quinn responde que horneando pasteles, luego Puck se va. thumb|Quinn sonriendole a Puck. Mas tarde, se ven a Finn, Puck, Quinn y Santana vendiendo pasteles, pero solo consiguen vender uno el cual fue comprado por Brittany. Poco después, Puck, Quinn, Santana y Brittany venden pasteles gracias a una receta que Puck encontró de su abuela, la cual en realidad no era una receta de su abuela, sino que puso droga en los pasteles, aun así, Quinn se veía feliz por Puck quien en su mente decía que le dijo que seria un buen padre. Luego Puck intenta darle a Quinn algo del dinero que juntaron con la venta de pasteles. El le explica que no es realmente un vago desastroso y que podría ser un buen padre. Ella no le acepta el dinero, pero se disculpa por decirle que era un perdedor. Finn entra y le dice a Quinn que finalmente obtuvo un empleo. Basándose en la sugerencia de Rachel, Finn usó la silla de ruedas para que lo contraten. Quinn salta en el regazo de Finn y ambos dejan a Puck allí parado mirándolos mientras se van. Mas tarde, Quinn se ve feliz por Puck de haber entregado todo el dinero de los pasteles para el transporte de Artie. Ballad En Ballad, Puck le revela a Mercedes que el es el verdadero padre del bebé de Quinn y no Finn, a lo que Mercedes le dice que será mejor que deje a Quinn en paz de una vez ya que ella escogió a Finn como el padre y no a él. Al final, Puck, junto con New Directions, le cantan Lean on Me a Finn y a Quinn para decirle que los quieren y están con ellos. Durante una escena, Puck y Quinn comparten diferentes miradas el uno al otro. Hairography thumb|left|Quinn y Puck. En Hairography, Puck se acerca a Quinn y le da un libro llamado "How to Raise A Baby On Five Dollars A Day" y le dice que era por si quería conservar al bebe, a lo que Quinn le confiesa que todavía no sabe que es lo que hará con el bebe, entonces Puck le dice que el hará lo que ella quiera sin presiones. En sus pensamientos Quinn dice que todo mundo la presiona y que menos mal que tiene a Puck, luego dice que tal vez debería de darle una oportunidad ya que después de todo el es el verdadero padre del bebe, pero para poder hacer eso tenia que distraer a Finn con algo, entonces piensa en que podría distraerlo con Rachel. thumb|Quinn pidiéndole a Puck que cuide niños con ella. Después de que Finn le dijera a Quinn que no podría salir con ella el viernes, Quinn se acerca a Puck y le pregunta que si que iba a hacer el viernes, a lo que le dice que no haría nada interesante, entonces Quinn le pregunta que si quiere cuidar niños con ella. thumb|left|Cuidando niños. Mientras cuidaban a los niños de Kendra, Quinn y Puck estaban atados, por lo que los ninos hacian destrozos, Quinn le dice a Puck que deje de mensajear y que le ayude a desatar las cuerdas; entonces Quinn y Puck se desatan e intentan calmar a los ninos, Quinn le dice a los ninos que si querian ver un video musical en vivo, entonces Quinn les canta Papa Don't Preach mientras que Puck tocaba la guitarra. thumb|Puck toca la guitarra mientras Quinn canta "Papa Don't Preach".Al final de la cancion los ninos le piden a Quinn que cante de nuevo. Mas tarde, se puede ver a los tres niños durmiendo mientras que Puck y Quinn son alabados por Kendra y Terri. Al terminar la noche, Quinn le confiesa a Puck que lo notaba algo distraído con todos esos mensajes, pero Puck le dice que la estaba observando, y que habían demostrado algo esa noche, que lo de ser padres era cosa fácil. thumb|left|Quinn revisando los mensajes de Puck. Mas tarde, Santana se acerca a Quinn y le dice que se aleje de su chico, entonces Quinn le dice que Puck siente algo por ella, entonces Santana le dice que mientras estaban cuidando niños, Puck le estaba mandando mensajes sexuales a ella y que si no le creía que revisara su teléfono. Entoces Quinn se acerca a Puck y le quita su telefono viendo los mensajes que le mandaba a Santana. Quinn le pregunta a Puck que si de verdad queria algo con ella y el bebe, a lo que Puck le dice que es un chico y que necesita algo con que entretenerse ya que ella no le daba nada desde el embarazo, a lo que Quin le pregunta que si no se acuesta con el todos los dias el se meteria con todas las chicas de la escuela, a lo que Puck le responde que solo con las chicas lindas. Esto desiluciona a Quinn y hace querer dar en adopcion de nuevo a la bebe, ya que piensa que Will seria mejor padre que Puck. Finalmente, ambos comparten miradas durante la interpretacion de New Direcions de True Colors. En el episodio Sectionals, cuando sale a la luz de que la hija que espera Quinn es de Puck, esta relacion comienza a ponerse mas tensa, entre medio pasan muchas cosas entre ellos, como que Puck intenta convencerla de que sera un buen padre y que le de una oportunidad, y en muchas ocaciones Quinn decidia quedarse con el bebe y en otras darlo en adopcion. En Hell-O en una escena cortada, Puck confiesa que ellos empezaron a salir. En Theatricality Puck decide llamar a su hija Jackie Daniels, en un intento de mostrarle que va en serio cuando le dice que quiere ser el padre de su bebé, Puck canta la canción Beth para dedicarsela a Quinn, pedirle que se llame asi a la bebe y que lo deje estar en el parto a lo que Quinn dice que si. En Journey nacé Beth, su hija .Puck le confiesa a Quinn que la ama mas en este momento en donde miran a su hija. sin embargo ambos deciden darla en adopcion definitivamente Segunda Temporada En Audition Jacob le pregunta a Puck que si es verdad que Quinn lo dejo, lo cual deja en claro que su relación termino. En Britney/Brittany, cuando Rachel canta "The Only Exception" se dan miradas amorosas. En Grilled Cheesus Puck demuestra a traves de la musica su religión y le canta una parte de la cancion a Quinn. thumb|left En Duets cuando Sam intenta besar a Quinn le dice que este año es para ella y sabe lo que se siente enamorarse y no quiere para poder superar lo del año pasado (embarazo de Puck), y luego se ve a Sam hablando con Finn diciendole que si no coquetea y consigue a Quinn esta seguro de que cuando Puck vuelva lo querra matar. En Blame It On The Alcohol Quinn borracha le dice a Puck que tenía abdominales antes de que la embarazara. En Sexy cuando en la reunion del club de celibato, Puck se da cuenda de un chupon que tiene Quinn, y aunque ella lo niega el sabe que lo es, este chupon lo habia echo Finn en una escena que Quinn recuerda en su casa besandose en su cama. Asi se muestra que no se quieren como pareja el uno al otro, al no mostrar reaccion de celos en la escena. Tercera Temporada En The Purple Piano Project, Puck ve el nuevo look de Quinn mientras ella caminaba por los pasillos con lastima. Mas tarde, Santana le dice a Quinn que debe volver al club Glee y a las Cheerios ya que ambas y Brittany durmieron con Puck el mismo año. En I Am Unicorn, Puck habla con Quinn antes de llevarla hacia donde estaba Shelby. Shelby le habla sobre Beth y que quiere que Quinn y Puck formen parte de su vida, pero que no quiere que la formen de la manera en la que Quinn estaba, siendo una "Skank". Quinn discute con Shelby y le dice que no importa lo que haga ella nunca será su madre y se va de ahi. Despues de que Puck viera a Beth le cuenta a Quinn lo perfecta que es y lo mucho que se parece a ella, o a la otra Quinn. Puck le dice que tiene que formar parte de la vida de Beth. Quinn le dice que ellos dos no van a estar juntos, pero Puck le dice que eso no le importa sino que el bienestar de Beth. Mas tarde, Quinn habla de nuevo con Shelby y le pide ver una foto de Beth. Shelby le enseña una foto en la que está con Puck, a lo que Quinn llora. Durante el Booty Camp, Quinn llega con el pelo rubio de nuevo y les pide que si puede entrar ya que estaba algo occidada en su baile. Puck le dice que está orgulloso de ella y Quinn le dice que si tiene que aparentar ser rubia y perfecta para recuperar a su hija que lo hará. Le dice que ellos recuperaran la custodia de Beth dejando a Puck preocupado. En Asian F, se les puede ver juntos durante casi todo el episodio. Ambos están sentados uno al lado del otro cuando Mercedes y Rachel empezaran el Diva-off. Puck le dice a Quinn sionriendo: "Olvidate de West Side Story, esto es Furia de Titanes". Se puede ver que mientras Mercedes y Rachel cantan Out Here on My Own, Quinn y Puck están tomados de la mano. Al final, cuando Rachel ve el papel que decia los papeles, se pueden ver a Quinn y a Puck caminando juntos tomados de la mano. En Pot O' Gold, Quinn se quiere acercar de nuevo a Puck para recuperar a su hija y ser buenos padres junto a él; ambos le piden a Shelby que los deje cuidar a Beth. Estando en la casa de Shelby, Quinn implanta pruebas para que culpen a Shelby de ser mala madre y así que le quiten la custodia y se la devolverán a Quinn. Puck le dice que no debe de hacer eso porque enrealidad Shelby es buena madre, pero Quinn le dice que es necesario si quiere recuperar a Beth. En la sala de coro, se les puede ver bailar junto durante Last Friday Night. Luego Quinn le pregunta a Puck que si puede conseguirse otro trabajo ya que el limpiar piscinas no le alcanzaria para mantener a Beth cuando la recuperen. Mas tarde, Puck vuelve a la casa de Shelby y elimina las pruebas que Quinn puso. En el episodio I Kissed A Girl, Quinn trata de que ella y Puck vuelvan a tener relaciones invitandolo a su casa para que tengan sexo, ya en la casa de Quinn se estan besando en su cama cuando Puck se aleja un momento y dice que no trajo proteccion y Quinn le dice que no le importa ya que asi pueden hacer a otro bebe tan perfecto como Beth, entonces Quinn intenta coquetearle mas para que se acostaran, pero el para diciendo que tienen una mala reputacion respecto a los bebes, ella dice quiza seamos afortunados de nuevo, y Puck dice no diras desafortunados, entonces Quinn dice que si no quiere eso esta bien hay 20 chicos más en la escuela que matarian por darle lo que quiere matarian por amarla, y Puck dice que lamenta defraudarla ya que nadie se tomo tiempo para ayudarla, y que era un absoluto desastre desde que la dejo embarazada, entonces le dice que ella no necesita ni a un bebe ni a un tipo para ser feliz ya que la unica persona que el esta seguro hara algo por su vida saliendo de esta ciudad sera ella, y ambos se sonrien, Quinn dice "esta bien, pero debes acostarte aqui conmigo toda la noche y abrazarme", Puck lo hace y comienzan a conversar sobre lo que paso con Shelby. Hold On To Sixteen Luego de haber hecho su presentación en las seccionales, Quinn va hacia Puck y lo abraza. En el último episodio de la tercera temporada Goodbye Quinn comienza hablando con si misma sobre su paso por la secundaria, y de todo lo que ha recibido y dice que esta ultima semana sea de dar algo a cambio; ya cambiando de escena se ve que Quinn decidio ayudarlo para que pueda pasar su examen de Geografia cuando el se esta rindiendo diciendo que no puede y que no gaste mas su tiempo con un perdedor como él, Quinn le dice que tiene que confiar en si mismo y que lo esta ayudando porque lo ama, fue su primera vez y que se preocupa mucho por el, Puck dice que siempre se ha sentido mal por lo que ha pasado entre ellos e inciste que no puede volver a ser el de antes, y ella dice que este chico no es del qe se enamoro porque aquel Puck tenia estilo, despues se besan. Luego se ve que Puck a recobrado la confianza en el gracias a lo que paso con Quinn diciendo que ella es la chica indicada para el, cuando el recibe el resultado de su examen Quinn es la primera en abrazarlo y le dice: estoy muy orgullosa de ti Puck (lo mismo que le dice el cuando Quinn vuelve a su look habitual en I Am Unicorn). De esta manera se deja abierta la posibilidad que ambos sean una futura pareja. Canciones Duetos Quinta temporada *Just Give Me a Reason de P!nk y Nathan Kress (New Directions) Canciones Grupales ;Primera Temporada *''Ride Wit Me'' de Nelly. Cantada con New Directions. (Throwdown) (No Lanzada) ;Segunda Temporada *''Afternoon Delight'' de Starland Vocal Band. Cantada con Carl, Rachel y Emma. (Sexy) ;Tercera Temporada *''We Are The Champions'' de Queen. Cantada con Finn, Rachel, Santana y Kurt. (Nationals) ;Cuarta Temporada *''Homeward Bound/Home'' de Simon & Garfunkel/''Phillip Phillips''. Cantada con Finn, Mercedes, Santana y Mike. (Thanksgiving) Coros Juntos ;Primera Temporada *''No Air'' de Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown. Coros junto con Brittany para Finn y Rachel. (Throwdown) ;Tercera Temporada *''Red Solo Cup'' de Toby Keith. Coros junto con Finn, Mike y Tina para Sam. (Hold On To Sixteen) Canciones Relacionadas ;Primera Temporada *''Papa Don't Preach'' de Madonna. Cantada por Quinn. (Hairography) *''Beth'' de KISS. Cantada por los chicos de New Directions. (Theatricality) *''Bohemian Rhapsody'' de Queen. Cantada por Vocal Adrenaline. (Journey) ;Segunda Temporada *''Only The Good Die Young'' de Billy Joel. Cantada por Puck. (Grilled Cheesus) ;Tercera Temporada *''Man In The Mirror'' de Michael Jackson. Cantada por New Directions. (Hold On To Sixteen) *''Never Can Say Goodbye'' de The Jackson 5. Cantada por Quinn. (Michael) Curiosidades *Puck es el único novio al cual Quinn nunca ha engañado. Pero irónicamente Quinn si engaño a su novio con Puck *Ambos han dedicado canciones para el otro, pero jamás han tenido un dueto. *Los tres besos que se han dado han sido en la Habitación de Quinn, específicamente, en su cama. *Según el libro "Glee the beginning", Puck sintió algo por Quinn al sentarse atrás de ella en la clase de Biología, ella levantó su mano y Puck pudo ver parte de su Brassier. Ahí fue cuando sintió algo por ella. *Su primer beso juntos fue en las gradas después de la práctica de las cheerios y del equipo de football. *En el libro "Glee the beginning", Puck invitó a Quinn al baile de bienvenida, pero ella dijo que no. *Quinn a pesar de decir que no sentia nada por Puck cuando estuvo con Finn y Sam numerosas veces trato de darle celos a Puck *Durante la segunda temporada aunque no tuvieron contacto alguno se le veia a Puck apoyando a Quinn siempre que podia y tambien intercambiaban miradas el uno al otro cuando alguien del club cantaba *A pesar de que ellos estaban verdaderamente enamorados Quinn termino con el porque queria probar cosas nuevas y creia que el la iba a reterner *A la unica persona que Puck a amado es a Quinn ya que sus otras relaciones apenas duraban y para el su relacion con ella fue la mas real que tuvo *Aunque Quinn y Puck estaban algo confundidos por sus sentimientos en Goodbye dijeron que se amaban el uno al otro por lo que puede que algun dia se retome su relacion. *Los fans de Faberry les encanta esta relacion ha habido comentarios en blogs paginas de facebook etc de que les gustaria que Quinn y Puck retomaran su relacion en la 5 temporada y criaran a Beth juntos por lo que los del team faberry tambien son team quick *En 100 retoman su relacion *Tendran su primer dueto en el Episodio:New Directions * Al parecer Puck fue la primera vez de Quinn. Galería Tumblr lcn0umGxrd1qzlrn5o1 500.png R1od7lszarpsr8fbl84c77c408256a4 puck-y-quinn m.jpg Asdf.jpg 1282868790630 f.jpg Puck-and-quinn.jpg Puck-beth-quinn-and-mercedes-quinn-and-puck-12852234-1707-2560.jpg Puck and quinn papa dont preach.jpg Quinni.jpg Puck-and-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-16496136-640-426.jpg 1.gif 2mcdoux.gif Tumblr m4lovuH6ZA1r1ibzto1 500.gif Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-28829287-500-282.gif Tumblr m4lovuH6ZA1r1ibzto2 500.gif Quick-Journey-GIFS-quinn-and-puck-12859558-374-211.gif Quick-moments-quinn-and-puck-961459.gif Tumblr m4cj1apUXT1rwaz6vo1 500.gif Tumblr m4h5b0gSbj1qc10uco4 250.gif Tumblr m4m8zzv4Cd1qcfklso4 250.gif Quick-quinn-and-puck-20476091-500-245.gif Q-P-quinn-and-puck-25656964-500-203.gif -She-looks-like-you-quinn-and-puck-21601229-500-234.gif Tumblr le0t8gnnRc1qapg62o1 500.gif GleeProjectAni.gif Quick-333-quinn-and-puck-18136553-500-282.gif Salgron.gif Tumblr ljppv0Sl6R1qgf8zgo1 500.gif Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-27312638-245-188.gif Quick-callme3.gif Puck and Quinn.jpg Puck Quinn.gif Quinn-Puck-2x14-quinn-and-puck-19572281-1280-720.jpg Quinn-and-Puck-quinn-fabray-17498485-500-280.jpg Jayma mays.jpg Quinn-and-Puck,.jpg Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-26886709-1194-770.jpg Puck_and_Quinn.jpg|Puck y Quinn vendiendo Pasteles Puck-and-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-16496136-640-426.jpg|Quinn y Puck luego de tener a Beth Quinni.jpg|Pelea de Comida Puck_and_quinn_papa_dont_preach.jpg|Quinn y Puck cantandole a los sobrinos de Terry puck-beth-quinn-and-mercedes-quinn-and-puck-12852234-1707-2560.jpg|Little Beth Born puck-and-quinn.jpg 1282868790630_f.jpg asdf.jpg r1od7lszarpsr8fbl84c77c408256a4_puck-y-quinn_m.jpg|Puck y Quinn Promo tumblr_lcn0umGxrd1qzlrn5o1_500.png Quinn-and-Puck,.jpg Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-26886709-1194-770.jpg|Quinn y Puck 3 Temporada jayma mays.jpg Quinn-and-Puck-quinn-fabray-17498485-500-280.jpg Quinn-Puck-2x14-quinn-and-puck-19572281-1280-720.jpg Puck_Quinn.gif Quick.jpg 149385_398719706839440_115126838532063_1135493_230657736_n.jpg 163343_398720573506020_685258323_n.jpg 165821_398718366839574_115126838532063_1135446_1865077098_n.jpg 181294_398719950172749_115126838532063_1135503_751945499_n.jpg 480067_398719856839425_115126838532063_1135498_509650273_n.jpg 536691_398719786839432_115126838532063_1135496_1960707201_n.jpg -3_love_-3.jpg 8_glee_idina_menzel.jpg 400px-165793_159980707385702_100001213228917_336733_8154377_n_(1).jpg 402px-Quicklove.gif 594px-Hello_(1).jpg 1000px-1x15-The-Power-of-Madonna-HD-quinn-and-puck-11662080-1280-700.jpg 1000px-Puck-and-Quinn-glee-couples-11784797-1280-720.jpg 84883-360-puckquinnjpg.jpg 427036457.jpg Bakingscene.png Capture_2.PNG Capture101.PNG Capture22143.png CaptureIML10.PNG Glee-press-conference-2010-quinn-and-puck-15955931-399-600.jpg GleePuckQuinndistance.png GleeQuinn-and-Puck.jpg Gleestills14_16.png Mark-salling-dianna-agron-paper-magazine-01.jpg Photo_00002.jpg PUCK_A~1 (1).JPG Puck_and_Quinn_food_fight♥.jpg Puck_and_quinn_papa_dont_preach.jpg Puckandquinn23.jpg PuckQuinn.png PuckQuinn-quinn-and-puck-9562628-10.gif Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-27239093-245-169.gif Q-P-quinn-and-puck-30922294-498-281.gif Q-P-quinn-and-puck-30922295-498-281.gif Qui-ck.jpg Quick_5.jpg Quick_pic.jpg Quick2.png Quick4.jpg Quick-333-quinn-and-puck-18136553-500-282.gif Quick-333-quinn-and-puck-18201560-500-281.gif Quick-333-quinn-and-puck-18201565-496-278.gif Quick-on-New-York-quinn-and-puck-22341078-408-295.jpg Quick-quinn-and-puck-28881250-500-300.png QuickS3.png Quickyf.jpg Quinnandpuck.gif Quinn-and-Puck-Promo-3-quinn-and-puck-20393319-356-200.gif Rolleyes.JPG Salgron.jpg Tumblr_l3rmzyvBLH1qc64g9o1_500.png Tumblr_l5d3wtKLmw1qzs7iho1_500.png Tumblr_lih78rjxcn1qcan44.gif Tumblr_lixm3fO0GO1qgqc9u.gif Tumblr_llt2r4Jnkh1qgkj12o1_500.jpg Tumblr_lpbj1w9glk1r0lbaio1_500.jpg Tumblr_lpwzpuvGPJ1qj2zbjo1_500.jpg Tumblr_lx2zij2eu51r4eu94o1_500_large.jpg Tumblr_lzv77f7Niv1qi4ywfo6_250.gif Tumblr_m4g61dnSEY1qjf8nao1_250.jpg Tumblr_m4g61dnSEY1qjf8nao2_250.jpg Tumblr_m4gmrvd3wC1qk3us5o2_250.gif Untitled_2.png Y-16.jpg Tumblr lp8ptthdyq1qh8cgw.gif 19.gif Salgron158.gif Tumblr lhvaum6P6N1qee6cno1 500.gif Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-27461807-500-281.gif Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-25784197-245-138.gif Tumblr lvkad54i5P1qzckbg.gif Quinn-Puck-quinn-and-puck-21601506-500-264.gif Quick-quinn-and-puck-20688155-500-241.gif Cute salgron.jpg quick.png tumblr_me9sn7kPK81rdc9x1o1_500.gif Navegador Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Parejas del club glee Categoría:Relaciones de Puck Categoría:Relaciones de Quinn Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Relaciones Heterosexuales Categoría:Relaciones Sexuales Categoría:Relaciones Principales